


家猫

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 不和猫睡觉的话养猫干嘛第二人称1v1搞猫男，BL预警：口交、腿交、吞精、漏尿、些微镜子play
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

你在午后回到了家。夏季的蝉鸣声一声大过一声，哪怕是格里达尼亚的树荫也挡不住正烈的阳光，它们滚烫地逼起你满身的汗气，让你忙不迭地冲进庭院，打开房门，奔进阴凉的屋内以获得一丝松快。  
一阵凉意混着湿气扑过来。你长出了一口气，卸了身上的包裹，又胡乱地把身上的衣物扯下，随意地扔在地板上。你抬起头来，眯着眼望着湿气最浓重的地方。前不久你家里新装了一处阁楼，你反复嘱咐装修工用了许多窗户与装饰用的绿植，好让白天最热烈的光照到小平台上那乳白色的浴缸。  
显然这样的装饰完美达成了你想取悦什么人的心愿。阁楼上传来不小的水声，有人正就着漂亮的天气清洗着自己。那是你的猫，你知道他喜欢明亮的地方，对他来说光打在水面与绿叶上的样子和你亲吻他一样美好。你大费周章把房子全部翻新了一遍，特意加上了这么一个小阁楼，就是为了让他满意。你听着此刻的水声，只觉得所有的疲惫被一扫而空。  
屋子并不大，你走了几步，便顺着楼梯来到了阁楼上。猫果然在里面，他仰脸躺在浴缸里，毫不吝啬地大开着沐浴器，让水倾泻而下。他的耳朵被水拍打得向后贴着，他似乎是已经泡了很久了，手脚都软软地搭在浴缸上，对你的到来毫无反应。你站在一旁看着那些裸露出来的肌肤，恨不得现在就顺着肌肉漂亮的线条一路摸到水下那些更大片更好看的地方去。  
你也这么做了，你走过去，从他的脚踝摸起，一路直达腿根。猫一动不动，但你捕捉到了他嘴角边微微的翘起，他果然是在装睡。你于是就不往上摸也不看他了，只是专心盯着潋滟的水面，指头在腿根软肉反反复复动作着。果然没出一会这就奏效了，猫把腿狠狠并上夹住了你。  
雾气淼淼而上，你抽回手，看见你的猫眼神明亮，透过一片水雾兴致勃勃地看着你。你在他期待的眼神中除去了最后的衣物，喘息着靠近他。  
猫却不急着抚慰你。他依旧盯着你的脸观察着，你则迫切地往他头发顶着，甩着你饥渴难耐的欲望。直视到你对他的渴望让他觉得非常开心似的，不一会就咧嘴凑过来。他扶着你硬得突突直跳的性器，像是真正的猫一样用脸亲昵地蹭着。你感受到你摩擦着猫湿漉漉的脸颊，他脸上的水和你顶端流出的液体瞬间将你们双双打湿。你忍不住了，摇晃着腰用硬起来的性器浅浅顶他柔软的颊肉，又在他嘴唇上画着圆圈。猫笑起来，但他并不主动舔舐，只是伸出舌头缓缓舔了一圈嘴唇，自然不可避免地若有若无擦过你的顶部。  
你被那柔软温润的舌头撩拨得不轻，立即想要捅进那张嘴里去。但猫只是象征性地亲了两口上头的青筋便往后退去，闭着眼向你仰着脸。  
你心知肚明，立即俯下身去亲他，猫的嘴来者不拒，你也不嫌弃他刚刚亲吻过什么，那里湿润柔软的一塌糊涂，带着一种令人难以抗拒的热度，让人不禁心猿意马地想要侵占这里或立即去摸他另一处的热度。你抓着他的肩膀，更急切地把猫的舌头卷起来吮吸。猫哼哼着，任由你侵袭他口腔，两张嘴亲得啧啧作响，搅合出淫荡的水声，分开时你甚至产生了你在品尝猫的错觉。  
你低声问猫是否想念你。他睁大晶亮的眼睛，更加大地张开双腿，把臀部抬出水面，让你去看那什么都没做就已经兴奋到冒水的肉棒。粉红色的笔直性器冒出水面，像是一面诱人前来的旗帜。接触到微凉的空气似乎又刺激到了它，它顿时又从孔洞中冒了一股清液出来，像是一座音乐喷泉。  
你满意极了，决定加快一点节奏，于是伸出手去快速地帮他撸动起来。猫抓着浴缸的边缘，小腿肚抽搐着，过强的快感让他没办法支撑自己，肉棒带着你的手一起沉进了水里。你把水搅和得哗哗作响，和猫愉悦的呻吟声混合在一起，你看着他张开的嘴，又伸出手轻挠他的上颚，觉得手里的性器跳的更厉害了。他挣扎一样剧烈扭动着腰臀，很快就射出来了，精液散在水里，倒是免去了麻烦。猫却像是想起什么有趣的事情似的，他吃吃笑着，抓着你的手臂，神神秘秘地说他在楼下留给你了许多“惊喜”。  
你当然知道那会是什么“惊喜”。你知道你的猫对于肉欲有多渴求。有时候你会惊异于他对性爱过于激烈的索取，天知道他为什么这么热爱性带来的快感，几乎恨不得天天沉溺在色欲里面。你的猫对取悦自己有着他独到的见解，你见过他在冒险时满是汗水的脸庞，也见过他在床上失神到满下巴诞液的淫荡模样。你对猫在你们相遇前的事迹也有所耳闻，一些不可能讲给小孩子听的“冒险”事迹……或许那对猫来说也是一段极其疯狂的日子。你很庆幸于你还可以满足猫、和猫也满足于只有你一人的现状里。  
你把混着猫精液的水放掉，站进了浴缸里，开始清洗自己。猫也顺从地站起来，抢在你之前把一旁的肥皂拿来，在自己身上打起许多泡沫，贴着你上下滑动着。  
有泡沫后猫肉体的触感变得更加细滑了，你捏着他的屁股，不加掩饰地呻吟以示对他的赞赏。猫果然越发来劲，摇摆着肩膀让挺立起来的乳头在你身上打转，你伸出另一只手来揉捏着他的胸部，享受变硬的乳头与掌心摩擦的触感。  
猫的脸马上又红起来了，踮着脚想要往你腿上靠，你乐得见他控制不住自己的情景，伸出一条腿由他使用，他便迫不及待张开双腿坐上去，在耻毛上也打满了泡沫，摩擦了起来。你坐享其成，拿手指去弹那根磨蹭着你的东西，猫猝不及防，尖叫一声，颤抖着夹紧腿，你甚至可以光靠腿感受到猫硬成了什么样子。恶意使你开始迅速颠起腿来，猫的肉棒随之快速弹动起来，落下时胡乱打在你的腿侧，猫攀着你的肩膀再次尖叫起来，他像是骑在一只不听话的陆行鸟身上被颠得身子直抖，尾巴死死地缠住你的小腿。你腿上黏黏腻腻的，说不清是水、皂液还是猫自己的体液。  
你居高临下看着猫失神的脸，漫不经心地想着应当给他弄什么特别的陆行鸟木偶或者木马骑上一骑。但念头只是一闪而过，你向后倾了下身子，在浴缸旁的柜子抽屉中取出常用的润滑剂来，两根手指随便沾了些，就顺着猫的尾巴根探去。此刻比起大型的玩具，你还是更想要看他骑在你身上哭叫的样子。你意无意地擦过猫尾根与皮肤相连的地方，顺利地又逼出了几声让你更加兴奋的哭叫。你心满意足，顺着尾椎摸了下去，那里果不其然已经糟糕透了。你尝试着用没有润滑剂的小指戳了一下，猫的尾巴一下子把你缠的更紧了，但那里诚实地咬住了你的指头，一下就吞进了一个指头，温顺得让人发指。你心中有数了，抽出指头时猫的后面还急促地吸了一下，发出响亮的声音。  
你大笑起来。但还没等猫发出不满的抗议，你已经将食指迅速地按进了那里。湿软的肉加上适当的润滑让指头一下就插到底，肉壁急切地挤压过来，你熟捻地将指头一转，往上一抠，猫顿时流着口水软在了你的肩膀上。  
真能吃。你毫不客气地形容着那贪心的肉洞，把中指也加了进来，同时摆动起腿，让猫的性器被动着贴着你的皮肤滑动。这下猫就像一团刚洗净挂在杆子上的软布，只会发出湿哒哒的声音来了。你腾出空把住他的腿不让他跌下去，这个动作也刚好让那张小口不得不张开。沐浴器还开着，水落在猫的肩背上，顺着肉体滚下去。  
这处地方你实在过于熟悉，随随便便就摸到了关键的地方。你毫无顾虑，用这两只指头在他的敏感点上卖力地抠挖抽弄，时不时还用力地分开两根指头，让小穴进一步被撑大到新的境地。你突然觉得好玩，便颇有节奏感的将手指分开又并拢，看那粉红色的小穴随着你的手指一会颤抖地打开露出内里一点湿润的水光，一会急速闭合上，漂亮的褶皱吸着你的手指微微动着。接着手指又像比划引用什么一样弯曲，使屁股自己都忍不住跳起来……你加快速度，反复抽动，不一会里面已经是汪洋大海，变得柔软富有弹性起来，仿佛连硌狮族的阳具也吞得下。猫前后都受你控制，除了揽着你居然做不出其他的什么反应。你专注于手上动作，腿不知何时忘了摆动，此时你把手指抽出来，将上面的水光擦在他屁股上时才反应过来。只是你才轻轻一摆，猫便叫了出来，一下喷了你整个小腹。  
你顺势放开了固定他的手，猫顺着你的腿滑了下去，刚刚释放过的性器不可避免地擦过你的大腿，这下他膝盖彻底一弯，跪坐在了你的面前。他闭着眼粗喘着，水倾泻而下，流淌过他的脸颊。  
你也硬得受不了了，眼下高度正好，你拿着肉棒在他的脸上拍打，捏起猫的一簇头发搓洗着自己，等水冲干净上面的肥皂泡沫后，你把沐浴头移向一旁，猫马上自觉地凑过来，双手捧起柱体来回亲吻，然后缓缓叼住你，把你包裹住了。  
猫的嘴和接吻时一样温热，更别说此刻他还绷紧了脸，让颊肉紧紧包裹着你不让犬齿伤到，灵巧的舌头转着圈，时不时去照顾你的马眼。猫还边吸边抬起眼睛观察着你的脸。他的乖巧让你获得了一种非凡的快意，也催生出了一股子想要施虐的欲望。  
你的性器对于口腔来说还是太长了，但你并不在意，每一下都比上一次进得更深更重，你能感受到猫的鼻子几乎都要撞进你的耻毛丛中去了。但这让猫不舒服了，他想把你推开，但你强硬地把住他的头，几根指头胡乱捏着不安分拍打着的猫耳朵，狠狠摆着腰把性器往里送。猫无法吞咽，被迫只能做嗯嗯嗯的抗议，分泌出的唾液被肉棒挤出来，粘在你的耻毛上，又重新弄脏他的脸。你仰头喘息，把他的头使劲往根部按。你的顶端被什么东西挤压到了，快感使你的肉棒在猫嘴里硬得直跳。猫的耳朵抖得更厉害了，他想逃离，但你把他固定在原地，让他埋在被他自己口水打湿的你的毛发里。异物感让猫的喉咙激烈收缩起来，他想要艰难地吞咽，但所有的生理性反应都不过是在取悦你，使你更加兴奋。猫被卡得眼泪都逼出来，他努力转动着舌头，一只手在他吃不进去的地方快速撸着，一只手则揉搓着你的睾丸。他在干着这些的时候又因为你强塞给他的异物干呕了一次，这次挤压让一道电流顺着你的脊椎骨一路向下。你低吼一声，直接射进了他嘴里。猫没有准备，被你喷得呛到了。  
你缓缓抽了出来，猫捂住嘴，喉结动了一下，大部分的精液都被他吞了下去。然后他大口咳嗽起来，那些剩余的东西就混在口水里滴落飞溅出来，他一边咳着一边掬了一捧水漱口。在看到猫张嘴把那口泛着微白的水吐出来时你感觉自己又硬了。  
好吃吗？你对你的精液顺着食道进到他身体里的事实十分满意，忍不住低下头去吻他。猫喘了口气，看上去也满意极了，他仰起脸来，耳朵往后撇去，回应着你的亲吻。你用舌尖轻轻舔弄着他的上颚，又去扫他尖尖的虎牙。猫舒服地低哼起来，带着倒刺的舌头追上来，暗示你采取更激烈的行动。  
你深深嗅吸了一下他湿漉漉的头发。猫不久前把头发从金色染回了黑色，看上去似乎更乖巧与神秘起来，有时候又让你感到一丝狡黠。你倒没有闻到什么染色剂的味道，充斥鼻腔的只有你的猫身上那好闻的味道。这柔软甜美的味道一下子填满了你的心，它使你满足于自己得到了猫，也刺激了你想要进一步占有猫。  
你也坐了下来，靠在另一边，把软绵绵的猫抱过来，让他坐在你怀里。你把沐浴器开得更大了，似乎是想要专心泡澡，但底下却有意无意用那根东西顶着他的臀背胡乱戳着。猫被你逗得呼吸越发不稳，不一会就主动翘起尾巴把入口给露出来了。  
你嘴上嘲讽了几句猫的着急，趁着他佯怒爬起身子时极速抓住他的腿窝，将猫往怀里一带。猫就被你捉成了一个羞耻的把尿姿势。你顶着穴口，示意猫和你一起看他自己那张贪吃的小嘴是怎样一张一合勾住你顶部的。猫突然害羞起来，还想要挣扎，你就索性开始往他的会阴顶着，猫低哼了一声，腰连着屁股都一块忍不住扭了起来，恨不得你的肉棒在干扰下失误，立刻插进去喂他那痒得不行的后穴。  
而你非常大方，顺势便插了过去。之前的扩张十分到位，猫一下子就吃进去了半根，你和他同时发出了长长的满足呻吟。  
你轻轻摆动着腰部，一只手抓挠猫的腿根，一只手捏弄他的睾丸。猫这样就开始有些受不了了，不顾肉棒还插在自己屁股里再度扭动起来，这一扭又让他把你吃得更深了一些，倒像是他自己把自己往你的肉棒上按似的。你的恶趣味和肉棒双管齐下，猫被钻得呜呜啊啊地叫，越扭越厉害了起来。他下意识地想要弯腰往前蜷去，逃开你带来的令他抓狂的快感。但你马上察觉到了，猫的大腿再次被你把住，他稳稳当当地被你固定在了怀里。你带着他往后一仰，像猫之前那样靠在浴缸中，不知道是哪个足够深的地方吃到了肉棒，猫在你怀里半是爽快半是痛苦地叫出了声。  
于是你就挺动起来，猫刚开始还颇不舒服，找着机会就想摆脱你跑掉，但你都不用伸手去捉，肉棒懒懒往里一顶，他就自己坐回了连接处。就这样浅浅蹭了好一会，猫像是被你抛光打磨的原石一样，内壁和喊叫声逐渐都变得湿热滑嫩了起来。  
你松开了箍住他大腿的手。但猫已经习惯了这个角度，他保持着双腿大开的角度姿势，被你肏得直摇头。你的猫咬着自己的手指，发出没有意义的声音，试图用啃咬与痛感对付这蚀骨的销魂快感。你便把他那只手也捉过来，欣赏着他挤压出来的漂亮的背部肌肉。猫被你拉得不得不将身子后仰，这下进入的地方更深了。没有了东西堵口，他浪叫地肆意起来。  
你们现在正面对着浴缸旁那个做工精致的小柜子，它高度正好，自带一面镜子。这也是你在装修时一早就想好的，品质优良的名牌镜子实在是助兴的好东西，不畏蒸汽的镜面能让你轻轻松松捕捉猫陷入欲求中的可爱表情，也能让猫清清楚楚看到他是怎么被你抱在怀里肏弄的。  
哪里痒就自己蹭哪里。你把主动权彻底交给猫，贴心地嘱咐到。片刻之前还摆腰挣扎的猫此时哪里还想走。他满是媚态，呜咽着努力挺起腰来吞吃着你，拼命地让肉棒插进更深的地方满足自己。光是单纯的进进出出还无法满足他，猫贴着你，摇着屁股让你的肉棒在他身体里打转。猫大胆的激烈行为让你舒爽的绷紧了大腿内侧，但猫显然没有余裕察觉自己刚刚做了什么。他正因为体内抓狂的瘙痒反复用你的肉棒玩弄着自己，却因依旧无法得到缓解而小声哭泣着。  
你赶紧趁人之危，附在他毛茸茸的耳朵旁吹着气询问他是否需要帮助。敏感的耳朵被你这样一捉弄无疑是火上浇油，痒得失去理智的猫不用你引导就潮红着脸流着口水说起了一堆哀求的话。  
你于是就在猫求你快点给他的请求里施施然抬起他的腿，大开大合地进出起来。猫被你撞得一噎，咿咿呀呀地被你抱着打桩。这时候他不再求你给他了，他扒着你稳如磐石的手，尖叫着说着不要，但你阴囊打上他屁股的声音盖过了他的喊叫声，然后猫马上连不要两个字都被撞得黏黏连连，和媚叫没什么两样了。你从镜子里看着他连舌头都管不好口水滴滴答答的痴态，心满意足地低下头看着他紧实的肛口处因你抽出肉棒而反复翻出的粉色嫩肉，他的软屁股被你拍着一刻不停地抖着，那根暴露在空气中的肉棒硬邦邦指着猫自己的脸。你不在的时候猫估计没少折腾自己前面，但后面多多少少有心无力，屁股里面紧实得像刚开苞似的，叫你浑身燥热，而猫的反应也真像个雏，他和他的肉棒一样都跳得像一条脱水的鱼，卵蛋更是精神地颠来颠去，不叫猫有半份安生的时候。  
猫在镜子里眯着眼，你知道他同样也能看到。你还知道他能比你更清晰地感受到他自己的身体内部是如何被你打开、冲击得七零八落、整个肠壁都要变成你的形状的。如果不是变成了你的形状，怎么会咬得这么妥妥帖帖？你舒爽得头皮发麻，为了让他加深意识到这一点，你加大力度，每次都往最深处挤去，那些先前扩张的油脂都被你的粗长捅了出来，在反复摩擦中打成泡沫，穴口的褶皱早已经被你彻底撑开了。你亲着他的脖颈，连水声都遮掩不了猫穴口吞吃巨物的咕叽咕叽声。而他那些哭喊你顶到他内脏顶到他肚子的话令你更想把他按着直接肏坏在这不大不小的浴缸里。猫前端流水流得比之那个沐浴器不遑多让，他情迷意乱，哑着嗓子想要让自己立即射出来，却又被你把住手腕往后拉去，只能发出一声哀叫。  
你捉着他的手不让他抚摸自己，又把脸埋进那紧实的背肌里舔舐着，你用脚把浴缸塞踢回排水口，让浴缸里重新开始积水。但积起来的水很快因为你不断增大幅度的动作而被拍出缸外。猫承受着你，像浅滩上被狂风拍打得左摇右晃的小船。你突然感受到猫两腿根部的肌肉突然不受控制地抽搐起来，在一声支离破碎的绵长呻吟后，他被你用后面活生生肏射了。  
猫眼睛往上翻着，气喘吁吁地把一点稀薄的东西射了出来。实际上他已经射了很多次了，或许是因为忍耐了太长时间，猫比之前都敏感太多了。  
你托住他的屁股，耐心等待他的颤抖接近尾声，猫这时候总会将尾巴无意识地卷上你的手腕，你真是爱死了他连尾巴尖都在颤抖的脆弱模样。想彻底捣烂猫的冲动使你在一个恰当的时机重新开始冲锋，猫不得不又回到一开始的频率，穴肉收缩得更猛烈了，软得像一滩泥，一抽一抽地把你为非作歹的肉刃包裹着搅紧。你听着他高亢而无法自拔的叫声，兴奋地揉捏着他硬挺挺的乳粒，由上至下全面享用着猫。但猫想停下来了。他努力摇着屁股，嘴上乱七八糟呢喃着你喜欢听的什么棒啊大啊最喜欢了啊之类的荤话来全力讨好你。他大概是意识到自己身上有什么东西正不受他控制，才想让你尽快缴械投降，放过在灭顶之灾快感里反复沉沦的他。但你不为所动，依旧深深往里捅着，猫扭动着，哀叫着，你的肉体却毫不留情地拍打着他的，让他重新硬起来的肉棒反复拍着他自己，逼他在肉欲中进一步飞上天际与堕入深渊。在一高一低的肉体撞击声中，你发现猫正断断续续地喷出什么东西来。  
那显然不是精液。你意识到亲热的时间的确有些长了，猫抑制不住体内另一处满是水的地方了。你不知道他忍了多久，或许他此刻就像想要射精一样彻底释放出来，可被你肏着后面而发硬的肉棒和羞耻心让他还在努力克制着。这让你反而更加兴奋起来，你越发大力地撞击猫，脑子里满是猫的体内装满了水却被你掀得翻来覆去不住地往外溢出的狼狈模样。  
没关系，不排空哪里有地方放新的东西呢？你安慰他，告诉他你会喂饱他，猫根本抽不出空回答你，他似乎在努力抗拒着，但他努力控制肌肉的做法除了为你带来更多快感以外毫无用处。他甚至想扭着身子推开你，却被你捉住深深吻到窒息，你看着他的脸，发自内心地觉得你的猫是如此的迷人。他被你堵住嘴搅弄舌头只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的鼻音，这时候你舍得让他握着自己了，你慷慨地握住他的手，带着猫自己来撸动着他的前端，那些液体随着你插入的节奏被一波一波地插射出来，猫一股一股地越射越多，最后哆哆嗦嗦地全淌了个干净。排出来的东西之后很快被落下的水冲走。你这时才松开他。而猫上上下下前前后后都被吃的干干净净，早已经爽得叫不出了，只有后穴的肉还颤抖地抽动着，吞吃着你尚未发泄的肉棒。你在镜子里看到猫张着嘴，舌头伸出来颤着，口水流出来滴落到胸膛去，被你肏得一副极力忍耐却仍然毫无抵抗力的神情。你终于憋不住了，抱着他的腰，又狠狠顶撞几下，射了出来。猫在那一瞬间又抖了起来，你能感受到穴肉收缩着吞食着你的精液，满足地拍了一下猫的屁股。臀肉又水波一样晃起来，漂亮得你差点开始后悔刚刚怎么就这样射出来放过了猫。  
你射了很多，那些“新的东西”大概的确如你所言把猫的里面填得满满当当。猫没什么力气了，软软地窝在你的怀里，一双耳朵偶尔扑腾一下，抖掉过多的水分。你探过身去把沐浴器关了，就着蒸腾的雾气欣赏了一下猫回味高潮时潮红的脸颊，然后你们窃窃私语了一会，你就开始为他清理着身下。刚高潮的猫身体敏感极了，把手指伸进去就又把你吮住了。你耐心的扣弄着，让那些白浊从穴口流出来，消散在水里。缓过劲来的猫却不理会你的用心良苦，他扭着腰迎合着你的扣弄，一根肉棒又不知餍足地立了起来。  
你不理他。确认了里面干净后便起身去收拾之前进门时乱扔的东西，顺便看看他在你不在的时候都干了些什么好事。猫在你身后喘息起来了，混合着水击打缸壁的声音。你还没走完几层楼梯，呻吟也毫不掩饰地响了起来。是你享乐主义的猫又开始在抚慰自己。  
你把那些脏衣服捡起来，扔到洗衣篮里去，打算等明天再处理。你又收拾了一下被猫弄得乱七八糟的客厅，果不其然到处都是他乱扔的纸巾。书桌、茶几、厨房……你一边收拾一边思索着下次肏他的地点。你甚至在窗台上找到了一团纸巾，你想象着猫思念着你把乳头蹭在窗户上浪叫着自慰的模样，刚刚稍作平息的情欲又开始蠢蠢欲动，恨不得现在就把他捉过来，让他面对着窗外可能经过的行人向你翘起屁股。  
你正出神，突然想起包里带给猫的东西还没拿出来。楼上的呻吟声与水声已经不知道什么时候小了下去，突然哗啦一片响，随后是登登下楼的声音。你的猫赤裸着跑了下来，尚且湿着的脚掌打在防滑的木地板上，与肉体相撞的声音肖似。他站在楼梯上，居高临下观察了一会你的行为，你则满意地打量着他满是水汽漂亮的身体，手上还捏着一团他弄脏的纸巾。猫注意到你的目光，嘻嘻一笑，然后继续腾腾地下楼，那根秀气的肉棒依旧生气勃勃，在他腿间随动作乱晃着。  
你的猫一溜烟去往了卧室，你听到床垫砰地一声，知道他又是扑着跃上去的。于是你放弃了在客厅里清洁和寻找心仪地点的想法，决定先在自己久违了的床上先滚一次。  
你扔掉那团纸巾，阳光打在满地狼藉的水痕上，你已经想到了待会抽打猫屁股时的理由了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2b套，蒙眼，小玩具，窗台play

猫从迷宫里回来了，穿着最新的防具装备在你面前走来走去，向你大肆炫耀着他的幸运。他没有戴眼罩，踩着高跟鞋倒也走得稳稳当当。极短的裙摆和极长的丝袜间裸露出来的肌肤让你疯狂吞咽着口水。猫对你神秘地眨眼睛，微微掀开裙摆的一角，露出三角裤包不住的大半屁股肉。  
你听着他向你骄傲地描述他如何在众目睽睽下骰出最大的数值，毫无争议地把胜利果实收入囊中，抚摸他臀部的手渐渐停了下来。实际上，你们在迷宫开启的第一刻就双双奔赴冒险的最前线，斩杀了一天后一并空手而归。而猫在你洗澡的时候，被认识的好友撺掇着偷偷跑出了家，又一次进入了迷宫，终于带回了这套漂亮的衣服。  
你倒并不介意猫先你一步拥有这套衣服。相反，你对那套衣服毫无兴趣，反复进出迷宫的理由只不过是因为你迫不及待地想要看猫穿上衣服搔首弄姿地朝你发骚。虽然他现在的确如你所愿翘着尾巴求你上他，你也由衷感叹他与你的幸运，但你一想到自己没有能亲眼目睹到他假装风轻云淡扔出骰子后惊喜地抖动耳朵的模样，还错过了在所有人嫉妒的注视中揽着猫的细腰扬长而去的机会，就忍不住恨的牙痒痒。  
你冷哼一声，弹了一下猫的屁股。猫吃疼地叫了一声，回头用无辜的眼神看着你。他似乎是误会了你是在在意什么，眯着眼睛用脸蹭着你，告诉你他才没有当众换上这件衣服，你是第一个看到他这样子的人，也是唯一一个可以享用他的人。他边说着，不安分的手已经摸进了你的浴袍，一路摸进你刚刚清洗干净的性器上。好像叫了一个鸭哦。他大概觉得你洗好等待他这件事很新鲜，趴在你身上笑了好一会。  
被干坏了本店可没有售后服务。你有些无奈，猫讨好的姿态多少让你舒服了点。但你可不能让猫觉得这样就能逃过惩罚，你重新冷下脸，又在那等着被插入的屁股上打了一下。猫呻吟一声，你不等他反应过来，直接把他扯到一旁的沙发上。你把他一按，他就顺从地跪上柔软的绒面，在你身前翘着屁股。这时候猫也不安分，胸口有意无意地摩着你的大腿，一根长长的尾巴跟随他摇得起劲的屁股上晃动，尾端有一下没一下的擦过你的侧脸。  
你掀开裙摆，刚刚的走动让好些面积的贴身布料嵌进了猫的臀瓣之间。你拉着那设计得过于撩人的打底裤，把它往上一提。它们就彻底变成一条绳子，卡在饱满的股缝里，满满当当勾勒出猫前面柱体和卵蛋的形状。猫如果真的是一只公猫的话，凭借着这可观的睾丸尺寸必然十分受母猫们的青睐。你手上用力，反复提拉着布料刺激着猫，猫喘着，摇着屁股对应着你玩弄布料的动作，他的肉棒立了起来，直把打底裤顶得撑起来，漏出好大一片空隙，你一侧身，就能看到他整个性器都在布料里隐忍地轻荡着。你看那形状漂亮的蛋在空中来回晃动拍打的样子，竟品出一点观看丰腴女人摇晃胸部的感觉。你忍不住去摸了摸，指腹用力揉起那里，还捏着松松软软的皮拉扯了一下。  
啊……猫喘息一声，把腰塌下来了，他的尾巴再次高高竖起，露出那个粉红色的小洞口。你戳了戳，那里随着猫的呼吸正一张一合，迫不及待地邀请什么东西进来。想吃……猫痒得呜呜直叫，弓着背用脸拨开了浴袍，去撩拨你的性器。洗的好干净……猫轻叹道，张开嘴用热乎乎的口腔裹住你的龟头，开始卖力地吞吃。  
你褪下那条已经被猫洇湿不少的可怜布料，那根往外滲水的肉棒就迫不及待地弹出来，在猫白嫩紧实的两条大腿间晃悠。你拍拍那牛奶布丁一样弹跳的臀肉：弄硬我。你命令道。  
这句话已经是你们之间心照不宣的暗语了。猫顿时大幅度地摆动起腰肢来，把沙发都压得响起来，肉棒随着动作也大晃起来，勾引着你的肉柱也肿胀起来，猫嘴里几乎塞不下你勃起来的肉棒。你一边欣赏臀肉激荡的模样，一边侧身从一旁的柜子里取出了什么。当你把第一个玩具打开来时，猫为那震动的声音发出了一点黏腻的哼声作为回应。你不是想吃吗？你笑着说，把玩具塞进了那晃动的屁股里去。震动声一下子被猫的肉壁隔绝了，猫一下停了下来，穴眼一缩一缩得啃咬着那根外露的线。你能感受到猫的胸腔在发震，于是拿出了第二个小玩具。  
它们都是娇小的椭圆形，只是在颜色上略有差异。你精挑细选了这套功率非同一般的商品，有把握相信你的猫咪能把它们都吃进去并且为之发狂。夜宵就是要多吃点才开心。你这么说着，继续喂着猫。新来的玩具把之前的那一个往更深处推，碾过了更大面积的肠壁。你大力拍起猫的屁股，提醒他不能因为吃下小点心而放松。猫只能再次摇动起臀部，他吞着你的肉棒，吃出响亮的水声，那两根线连接着的玩具开关和猫的鸡巴拍打在一起，同样拍出了轻微的响声。随着玩具在猫体内滞留久了，吞吃肉棒的水声变得迟缓微弱起来，反倒是开关拍打的节奏变得频繁急切起来：是猫的下身在极速颤抖着。  
当你塞进第三个玩具时，猫翘着屁股痉挛起来，他连你的肉棒都没来得及吐出来，就这样含着你射了出来。他往前瘫倒，一下子把你的性器吞得很深，让你在欣赏他高潮的同时也彻底地被服务到了。  
你本来只是想开个玩笑，却没想到猫能这么快刺激到射精，你看着他因为高潮得太激烈趴在你身上唔唔直抖着屁股的样子，实在有些忍俊不禁。猫的前后都在一股一股的冒东西，他蹬着脚，手忙脚乱地想要自己去把那些还在工作的小玩具扯出来。但他才扯着线拉了一点就哭了出来，前端又喷出些清液来。你看着可怜，拨开已经无力的猫，伸出手先扯出一个玩具来，猫塞满肉棒的嘴里立即冒出一点模糊的喊声，你紧接着去拨弄第二个小玩具，猫这是就忍不住想要把你的肉棒吐出来尖叫了，但你早有准备，一下把他再次深深按回你的腿间，感受猫喉管疯狂的挤压。那被柱身压住的粗糙的舌面也慌乱地打着转，猫的眼泪和唾液将你满满当当地打湿了。待会都不用润滑了。你摸着他的耳朵嘲笑道，又往上顶了顶，他在你的腿间闷出颤音，猫尾巴在沙发上快速拍打着，提醒你摸在他穴口的手该动作起来了。  
那里只有最后一根线了，最后那个埋的最深，震得也最厉害。你故意扯得很慢很慢，让猫高潮后格外敏感的穴肉被充分地照顾到。他在你刻意磨磨蹭蹭的动作中又去了一次。整个身躯都剧烈地弹跳着，屁股尤其颤得厉害。他时而努力想要夹紧屁股，时而不受控制地往上翘着，猫挣扎着吐出了你的肉棒，他忙着想要吸入氧气，却不断地吐出更多的呻吟气音。玩具被彻底拉出来的那一刻猫的后穴喷出一堆高潮的液体，溅在你的手上。  
你扔开那还弹着水的玩具，捻了一把那些从穴口中涌出来的黏腻淫液，上面还带着猫肠道的温度。你把手指伸在他的鼻子旁，让他去嗅自己的味道。猫有些嫌弃地扭开脸，你便就着那些黏糊糊的液体握着他的手去抚慰你还兴奋不已的性器，上面还带着他的口水。猫顿了一下，随后意识到他的手心手背都贴着自己的体液，不由得脸红起来。  
你很少看到猫害羞的模样，猫面对陌生人的夸奖和调戏都不动声色，甚至在很多情色游戏中玩得比你还兴奋。你无论如何都没想到猫竟然会在这时候马失前蹄，像个初碰情欲的新人一般看着你自慰的样子流着水发呆。你更加大力地握住了那柔软的手，凑过去吮咬起他的颈窝，猫竟然紧张起来，用另一只自由的手小力推拒着：不要闻，没洗澡……  
的确，猫虽然没在迷宫里受伤，但多多少少出了些汗。但你并不介意，猫出了汗之后身上总有一股暧昧浓郁的香味，在每次激烈的性事中成为对你最有效的催情剂。你深深嗅吸着这让你发狂的味道，将不好意识的猫抱起来，走向那你早已觊觎许久的窗台。  
猫坐上窗台的动作倒是很熟练，他不需要你多余的帮助，三下两下就扭动着腰肢稳稳地坐好了，他在他所熟悉的地盘重新找回了应有的姿态。猫主动打开腿，又小心翼翼地提起裙摆，像是爱惜自己的尾巴毛一样不愿让这来之不易的衣服沾到自己性器吐出来的水。  
我不在的时候你就是在这里摸吗？你看得好笑，摸着他后穴的褶皱问道。  
不要弄脏衣服。猫假装没听到你的问题，他睁着晶亮的眼睛眨巴，可怜巴巴地向你提出请求，让你为那柔软的睫毛和嘴唇欲火焚身。那弄脏你可以吗？你回答着他，把肉棒插了进去，在猫心满意足的淫叫中深深浅浅地抽弄了起来。看来是可以。你替他说出因为呻吟没法说出来的话，猫用双腿圈住了你的腰，暗示你可以往自己的更深处挤去。  
你抚摸着这具可爱的身体，感受着藏在衣服下富有弹性的肌肉。另一只手则溜进裙子，拨弄着他的耻毛，却被猫一下按住了手。猫靠着玻璃，被撞得口齿不清，还是努力地和你说明着：不行，刚刚被你搞得太厉害，这里一碰就麻……你忍不住笑起来，直接摸上了猫那今天缺少爱抚而变得麻痒的性器，他前后都喷着水，一双手拥上你的肩背开始欲求不满地抓挠：不行，要不行了……再深一点……  
猫指挥着你，你不用听他口头的指令也熟练地找到了他的敏感点。如果说窗台是猫熟练自慰的地盘，那他的肉穴就是你最熟悉专研最深的课题。你没一会就破开了他全部的防御，猫绵长的呻吟变成了急切的短哼，挂在你身子上的腿抽搐起来，咬着你的肉洞疯狂蠕动起来，猫的性器越跳越翘，水流得一塌糊涂。  
你想起什么，急切地在他身上翻找，猫向后靠去。他看了一会你手忙脚乱的样子，似乎意识到你的意图，便摸着自己懒懒地笑了起来。你左右与他身上的衣服掰扯了一会，竟然真的……没有找到什么细绳去捆住他的根部，你的计划出现了一些意料之外的小失误，这让你活活怔在原地，连肉棒都停住了。猫不催你，看来你现在有些傻里傻气的样子更能取悦他，他仰过身子，带着得意的神情开始撸动自己的下体。你回过神来，想伸手去阻止他，结果猫故作娇柔地嗲叫一声，一根手指快而准地点上你的胸口，指甲的尖端迅速划下直至触到你还埋在他里面的肉棒。你在这双重攻击之下麻了半边身子，猫加快了手上的速度，心满意足地射出来了。点点滴滴喷在他的胸口，一些溅落在你的手上，彰显着猫的胜利。猫甚至吃吃笑着，把你的手扯到嘴边，不怀好意地吻走那些浊液，伸出柔软的舌头把你的手指舔得干干净净。他偏着脸张口，眼神要多勾人有多勾人，满身满脸都写着“干死我”，张扬得差点把你气个半死。  
骚货，色猫。你骂着他，手掌有力地拍在他屁股上。他反而更加开心，咯咯直笑着摇晃着腰肢，好像想你打得更响些。他笑得里面一夹一夹，你又气又好笑，却还爽得不得了。猫终于拿出不知道藏在哪里的黑色绷带，在你面前挑衅一般挥舞着。还想怎么绑着干我？猫笑着，凑上来舔你的嘴唇。  
你狠狠吮了一口那贪玩的舌头。猫哼了一声，伸出手环住你讨要着更深入的吻，你舔了一下他的尖牙，手却不动声色地伸出去，把方窗推开来，猫被身后的凉风吹得一愣，刚想抽身而退，但你哪里能让调皮的猫咪闹了就跑，你把他翻了过来，肉棒故意抵在敏感点上，猫被肉棒搅弄得直叫，穴里的软肉又把你缠住了。  
你把他按在窗台上，猫摆着头，发出拒绝的叫声。但在你把他碾着深处摆了几次腰后就不踢打你了。你伸手去解猫的上衣。猫不解地回头望你，但这名冒险者有力的手却因为已经几度攀上快感的巅峰而变得柔软无力，你没费多少力气就把衣服褪到了他的腰间，猫漂亮的上半身躯干都裸露了出来。他抗争失败，只能低垂着耳朵撑着自己，被你干得起起伏伏，大半个身子不断地往窗外探。你趁他不留神的时候将绷带从他手上抽出来，轻柔地蒙住了他的眼睛。  
屋子里灯火通明，每一个路过的人都能就着里面的光清楚明了地看到猫趴在窗户上裸着身子发情的模样。他们的房子地段不算繁华，邻居似乎不怎么回来居住，也少有走动来往，但这一点微末的风险就足以带来巨大的刺激。毕竟庭院没有上锁，任何人都可以驻足欣赏，他们还可以进来庭院靠在窗前来近距离看清猫的表情。  
猫不安地颤抖着，他眼前一片漆黑，但不断吹过来的冷风时刻提醒着他自己被参观的可能性。猫终于服软了，就算是他从前也没有做过这样的事情，他声调拔高，讨好地扭动着腰叫唤着你的名字。你一下一下挺着腰，于是你的名字也一下一下地变换着不同的声调，你伸手去摸那在冷风中挺立的乳头，将它们揉捏地温暖滚烫起来。猫伸着舌头，想扭过头来舔你，却被细微的脚步声吓了一跳，后穴夹得一紧。  
你哼了一声，扯着猫的乳粒让他从窗台上起身，藏进窗台底下继续接受操弄。脚步声越来越近，那人果然就要经过你们的屋前。猫身子前倾，再也不敢发出声音来了，他双腿大开，双手按着地板支着自己，屁股大翘着却动也不敢动，只能紧张地吞着你的肉棒，等待着你的指示。  
你扯着猫的裙摆，让猫不至于因腿软从你的鸡巴上滑落。窗台高度正好，使你看上去就像个在窗外侧身放松的闲人。谁会想到这窗台下有一只与你用肉棒相连接着的性感猫咪呢？出于一种恶意，你主动开口与那名冒险者打了招呼。你发出声音的时候猫的肉腔也震动起来，你安抚地摸着他背上的肌肉线条，暂时停住了抽插的动作。你按着在地上深深喘息的猫，脸不红心不跳地与窗外的人沟通着，甚至还大胆地发出了请人进入庭院到窗边说话的邀请。你缓慢摆着腰，猫的一只手还扒着窗台的边缘，你暗示性地把自己的手覆上去，和下面一起磨擦着猫。猫真的被吓得不清，尾巴的毛炸开，比平日里看上去大了一倍。窗外的人应答声清晰可闻，你只觉得包裹着自己的后穴剧烈地收缩着，满是汁水的肉穴夹得你分外舒爽。你大为满足，又伸手去抚慰猫翘起的前面，按着最前端的小孔抠弄，猫双腿都开始打颤，几乎撑不起自己，终于忍不住叫了一声。  
猫听到来人疑惑地问了一句什么，而你这罪魁祸首微笑着抚摸猫的尾巴，再度缓缓把肉棒从深处抽出又进入。猫绷紧了身子，后穴却被喂得不由自主地痉挛，只敢从鼻腔里哼出被情欲熏染的低鸣，猫咬着牙，浑身颤抖，也不知道有没有听见你告诉那个人是你家的猫进入了发情期在叫。蒙住眼睛使猫变得格外敏感，他想把精力放在控制声带上，却总是被你戳弄敏感点的恶行作弄得分神，猫沉重地低哼着，平时都是你用深吻来抑制住他的哼叫，此时他却只能被羞耻感逼迫着去咬住自己手指。你低下头掰开他的臀瓣，看那粉红的褶皱吮吸的急切样子，不由得也一阵心动，赶紧三言两语打发走了那名多话的男子，专心致志地在你的猫身体内进出。  
在路人走远的时候，猫尖叫着去了。你顺着他软下身子的动作一并跪下来，拉着他的腰让他继续把你吃到最深处。猫呜咽着，用颤抖的手把绷带拉下。确认没有其他人的观赏后他得到解脱一样高叫着，带着将近疯狂的欢愉蜷起身子来，在你的手臂上抓出带着情欲气息的爪痕，哭得抽抽嗒嗒地求你射给他。小声些……人家还没走远呢。你吻着他的颈背，同样将欢爱的红点印刻在猫的身上。你在他的哭喘声中最后冲刺了几下，也终于把浓浓的精液射进了猫的体内。  
猫浑身都没力气了，他彻底趴了下去，小腿肚抽得直跳，猫啜泣着捱过肠道被射满后汹涌翻滚的快感。你炙热的身子压着猫，感受那同样滚热的身子剧烈的喘息。你伸手去摸他的乳粒，却发现他胸口肚子上都湿漉漉的，是沾到了他之前自己情动喷洒到地上的浊液。风继续从窗子里吹过来，你咬着猫的耳朵：你把自己搞得好脏……想让我给你洗干净吗？猫的前端在你的调侃中又喷出一点东西来，你摸着猫柔滑的大腿，帮他把那还是变脏了的新衣脱了下来，在猫模糊不清的抱怨声中将他抱往了浴室。

第二天猫穿着令人羡艳的新装备在好友们面前亮相了。只是出门前你故技重施，按着猫在清晨的窗前来了一发，之后还贴心地帮他把饱满的臀肉连同你射在他身体里的东西用那可爱的三角裤一并包好。在外面的一整天猫都坐立难安，一反平时贪玩的常态，早早地就扯着你回了家，而之后他翘着尾巴跪在地上朝你摇摆屁股的风骚模样，也只有你知道了。  
今天要不要开窗呢？


End file.
